


Deals with Demons

by EliolovesOliver



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: (probably for kon), Demon Deals, Gen, Magic AU, dissapointed parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: How did it come to this?





	Deals with Demons

"Timothy- Tim... What is the meaning of this?"

The teenager kept his eyes on the ground, breathing heavily and looking as if he might be sick.

"Drake, explain yourself!"

Dick stepped forward.

"Calm down, Damian. Maybe it was a mistake-"

"No," Jason looked at Tim, eyes that disgusting green they got when his emotions ran high. "That's Ra's al Ghul's magic. Dicky, you're the only one that's never used it but once you have you can just feel it."

"Yes." Damian ground out. "And while the power of Lazarus flows through my veins and Todd was dumped in a pit," Damians forest green was quickly overtaken by Lazarus, "While Cain was raised to use it since birth and father spent half his life under Grandfathers tutelage," the youngest drew his sword, "You should not be able to use this magic! Not unless you've formed a contract with Grandfather to use it. So what exactly were the terms of your agreement, Drake?"

"Damian, stand down." 

Damian ignored the weak order from his father but turned to look at the still shell shocked man.

"Tim... son, why can you use Ra's' magic?"

Bruce had never seen his second youngest look so frantic, eyes wide as he let out a soundless laugh.

"Didn't you hear the brat?"

Tim's eyes (overrun by that insidious emerald, fetid and dark) narrowed at his father.

"I made a deal with Ra's. A while ago actually and I found a loop hole. I swear I'm not a liability, I just..."

Bruces heart clenched as tears found their way into his sons eyes.

"I just didn't want you to look at me like you are now."

**Author's Note:**

> Might or might not continue.


End file.
